Memories about You
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar lagu ini? Lagu yang akan mengiringi sepanjang kisah yang akan kuceritakan padamu. Maka akan kuperdengarkan lagu ini beserta kisahku padamu.Shounen-ai, KusaHitsu. Base on My Immortal by Evanescence.


Pernahkah kau mendengar lagu ini? Lagu yang memiliki makna dan arti bagi tokoh dalam kisahku kali ini. Lagu yang akan mengiringi sepanjang kisah yang akan kuceritakan padamu. Maka akan kuperdengarkan lagu ini beserta kisahku padamu.

**.**

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories with You<strong>

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**Bleach ** Tite Kubo

**.**

**My Immortal** © Evanescence

**.**

**Rate**: T

**.**

**Pair**: Kusaka x Hitsugaya

**.**

**Warnings**: Modified Canon, **Shounen Ai**, Chara-death, OOC, Typo, Mistypo

**.**

Sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu, senpai-ku, TheSmillingFallenAngel

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(0)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Setiap kali pintu geser kayu itu terbuka, maka yang terlihat selalu hal yang sama, orang yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama. Di sana, di belakang meja kayu itu kau akan menemukan seseorang yang pasti akan kau kenal ketika aku menyebut namanya.<p>

Dia Hitsugaya Toushirou. Setiap kali aku menyebut namanya pasti yang pertama kali terlintas di otakmu adalah _taichou _divisi 10, shinigami terjenius dan termuda se-_Soul Society_, pemilik _zanpakutou_ es terkuat, dan segala atribut yang selalu mengikutinya. Namun, tidakkah kau sesuatu yang tak pernah kau duga tentangnya?

Di balik semua embel-embel itu, di balik sifatnya yang terkenal dingin, dia tetaplah jiwa yang merasakan apa yang dinamakan sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah membeku di dalam hatinya yang telah beku. Menyayat hatinya lebih dalam, semakin melukai tanpa mampu disembuhkan.

Pagi ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Bukan. Bukan penampilannya. Pagi ini dia hanya duduk diam di tempatnya, tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak suara kuas yang berlumuran tinta hitam bergesekan dengan kertas yang kontras berwarna putih. Ataupun suara teriakannya yang memekakan telinga ketika ia mendapati sang fukutaichou kabur dari tanggung jawabnya.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Sepasang tangan mungilnya menggenggam selembar foto tua berbingkai kayu usang seumur benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Di balik kacanya yang berbedu dan buram terbias samar potret kenangan yang tercetak di atas kertas putih yang telah termakan usia itu. Di dalam foto tercetak samar dirinya -namun lebih muda- dengan wajah tersenyumnya di dekapan seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tatapan matanya selalu sama setiap kali menatap benda itu. Tidak pernah berubah sekalipun. Selalu sendu. Selalu dengan perasaan yang disebut sedih. Dan juga... rindu...

Hitsugaya menutup matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang _teal_-nya di balik kelopak matanya. Dihirupnya udara di sekitarnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu dihembuskannya dengan sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar olehnya sendiri. Diresapinya dalam-dalam kegelapan yang ia rasakan, membawanya kembali pada masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin dia ingat. Ingin rasanya dia buang benda itu dan ia musnahkan benda agar ia tidak pernah sekalipun diikuti bayangan masa lalu itu. Ingin ia menjauhkan dari benda itu agar kenangan 50 tahun itu tak bisa menghatuinya. Tapi, sayangnya ia tak mampu. Ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu takut untuk berjalan menjauh. Ia terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan masa lalu menyakitkan itu. Seberapapun ia ingin melupakannya, sebesar itu pula ia akan selalu ingat. Sekuat apapun ia membencinya, sekuat itu pulalah ia mencintainya. Seolah kenangan tentang orang itu tidak ingin terhapus begitu saja dari ingatannya.

Setengah abad lalu peristiwa itu telah berlalu. Namun, rasanya itu baru kemarin terjadi. Dia masih bisa mengingat setiap detail, setiap detik yang ia lalu bersama pemuda dalam foto itu. Menyenangkan saat ia ingat betapa membahagiakan saat-saat itu. Menyakitkan saat ia membuka matanya ia sadar orang itu telah pergi.

Masa-masa sebelum bertemu dengannya, dia, Hitsugaya Toushirou hanyalah seorang pemuda dingin, pendiam, dan tertutup. Sampai saat dia datang. Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kusaka Soujiro. Mengulurkan tangannya di saat yang lain enggan menyentuhnya. Menatapnya dengan lembut di saat yang lain menatapnya jijik. Menerimanya dengan hangat di saat yang lain mengucilnya. Mendekapnya di saat yang lain menjauhinya. Memberinya kasih sayang dan kehangatan di saat yang lain melayangkan tatapan dingin dan kebencian padanya. Memanggil namanya di saat yang lain menyebutnya monster. Memandangnya seolah dia malaikat di saat yang lain menatapnya sebagai iblis. Mencairkan hatinya di saat yang lain membekukan jiwanya. Mencintainya dengan tulus di saat yang lain tak menginginkan. Memberinya harapan dan semangat untuk terus hidup. Memberinya masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Malam pekat nan sunyi menyelimuti waktu yang menandakan tengah malam. Di saat yang lain tengah terlelap dalam kesunyian, sesosok pemuda berambut putih tengah duduk santai di depan meja belajarnya, menekuni kata demi kata yang tertulis rapi di atas lembaran kertas putih. Ditemani cahaya lilin yang temarang, sesekali Hitsugaya membalik halaman buku di hadapannya. Di dalam kamar yang sekarang di hunyinya, 4 pemuda lain lebih tua darinya -tapi satu tingkat- tengah mendengkur tenang, menyelami bunga-bunga tidur yang menemani malam mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan pemilik mata teal itu. Di dalam kamar asrama berhuni 5 orang itu, disanalah Hitsugaya menghabiskan waktu saat dia tidak belajar di akademi bersama 4 temannya yang lain. Ah, salah. Mereka berempat bersama-sama, sedangkan dia berkutat sendirian dengan tugasnya. Atau membaca buku-buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan akademinya sampai matanya sakit dan pegal. Seperti malam ini.

Jika kau berpikir dia orang yang rajin sampai selarut ini masih belajar, maka kau salah. Dia hanya tidak bisa tidur. Penyakit insomnianya kumat lagi. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berkutat dengan bukunya, berharap dengan membacanya dia bisa merasa mengantuk. Bukannya ia tak punya cara lain, tapi cara itu harus membuatnya keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi, jelas-jelas peraturan asrama tidak mengijinkannya. Jika pengawas asrama tahu, bisa dipastikan dia dalam masalah. Dan jelas ia tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar di telinga pemuda itu.

_'Gawat! Ada orang,' _batinnya.

Dengan sigap Hitsugaya membereskan bukunya. Ditiupnya api lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangnya sekarang. Diselipkan tubuh mungilnya di bawah selimut futonnya. Jika ada orang yang tahu dia masih terjaga selarut pasti dia akan terlibat masalah, apa lagi kalau dia itu pengawas asrama. Apakah aku lupa bilang kalau asrama juga mewajibkan murid-muridnya tidur sebelum pukul 10 malam?

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Suara itu masih terdengar. Lebih jelas dan makin jelas. Napas Hitsugaya memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pemuda itu panik.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Suara itu terdengar. Lalu, menghilang tepat ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu kamarnya tergeser pelan. Pelan sekali. Bahkan sampai tak terdengar di telinga pemuda pemilik teal itu, kalau saja dia tidak menajamkan pendengarannya.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Suara itu mendekat padanya. Berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Napas pemuda itu tercekat. Dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

_'Gawat! Habislah aku.'_ Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupinya, tiba-tiba tersingkap dari tubuhnya.

"HUAAA-hmmpp!"

Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar membekap mulutnya saat dia refleks berteriak.

"Sttt... tenanglah. Ini aku," kata orang membekapnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

Hitsugaya segera melepaskan tangan yang sedari menutup mulutnya begitu tahu siapa orang yang membuatnya hampir jantungan.

"Kusaka. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam," bisiknya, takut yang lain terbangun.

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu insomnia-mu pasti kambuh, jadi aku datang menemuimu," balas pemuda yang ternyata Kusaka itu. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik tangan pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ayo!"

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Hitsugaya masih berbisik.

"Menyembuhkan insomnia-mu lah. Apa lagi?"

"Kau gila? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku."

Hitsugaya mengangguk ragu. Apa boleh buat rasa percayanya pada pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya itu membuatnya luluh.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di hamparan padang rumput tidak jauh dari wilayah akademi. Sejak tadi perasaan was-was yang menghantui Hitsugaya sirna begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya dia melanggar peraturan hanya untuk keluar mencari angin. Di tambah lagi yamg mengajaknya adalah orang yang dia kenal dewasa itu ternyata bisa sangat gila. Tapi, dia senang. Asalkan bersama Kusaka dia yakin akan baik-baik saja.

Kusaka menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menariknya ke tengah padang. Mereka duduk berdampingan beralaskan rumput. Dibawanya pemuda berambut putih itu ke dekapannya. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh keduanya. Tapi, tak satu pun dari mereka terganggung oleh hal itu. Mungkin karena roh zanpakutou mereka sama-sama berelemen es, Hyourinmaru.

Mata ungu cerah dan teal itu menatap hamparan padang hitam penuh bintang di atas mereka. Mereka datang ke mari untuk melihat langit malam. Konyol memang kalau ada yang tahu mereka bersedia kabur dari akademi hanya untuk menatap langit yang menggelap. Tapi, bagi Kusaka ini tidak konyol. Dia tahu hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar pemuda di dekapannya bisa tidur. Dia tahu Hitsugaya sangat menyukai langit, seolah langit adalah jodohnya. Terutama saat dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika itu langitlah yang menyanyikan lagu nina-bobo untuknya.

"Toushirou, kau sudah tidur?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau aku mati nanti kau harus terus hidup. Jangan menyesali kematianku. Aku tidak ingin kau terbelenggu oleh kesedihan karena aku."

Mata teal itu terbelalak lebar. Tubuhnya menegang. Ditatapnya wajah pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak percaya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau tidak akan mati! Kau tidak boleh mati!" Terdengar amarah di dalam kata-kata Hitsugaya.

"Ini hanya seandainya, Toushirou. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi _shinigami_. Kau tahu 'kan betapa berbahayanya hal itu? Kita bisa terbunuh kapan saja."

Ya. Toushirou tahu itu. Dia mengerti. Dari awal memutuskan menjadi _shinigami_ adalah keputusan hidup dan mati. Tapi, membayangkan orang yang dia cintai mati di hadapannya, dia belum sanggup. Dia takut. Takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kusaka bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dan rasa takut di mata _teal_ itu. Dan dia benci hal itu. Apa lagi itu karena dirinya.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan mati. Tapi, jika hal itu terjadi kau tidak boleh menyesali

kematianku."

"Kau janji 'kan? Kalau kau mati aku akan sendirian. Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Air mata menggenang di sudut mata Hitsugaya. Hanya Kusaka yang dia punya saat ini. Dia tidak mau sendirian lagi. Sendirian itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kusaka menghapus air mata yang menggenang di lubuk mata kekasihnya itu.

"Aku janji. Asal kau janji. Janji?"

"Janji."

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushirou."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Malam pekat yang indah itu keesok harinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hari yang pekat dan suram. Baru semalam mereka berdua menatap langit bersama. Baru semalam mereka membicarakan tentang kematian. Kini hal itu benar terjadi. Seolah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kusaka adalah ramalan.

Kini di pangkuan pemuda bermata _teal _itu, kekasihnya, orang yang paling dicintainya. Itu tergolek lemah bersimbah darah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Peristiwa itu terjadi sagat cepat. Bahkan, otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak bisa memahami hal ini. Yang dia ingat Ruang 46 membicarakan tentang _zanpakutou_ yang memiliki 2 pemilik salah satunya harus mati. Mereka dipaksa untuk bertarung sampai mati. Melawan kehendak hati mereka. Mereka saling mencintai, bukan saling membenci. Tapi, apakah orang-orang itu mengerti.

Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari sudut matanya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-hentinya menyebut namanya,"Kusaka!"

"Shirou..."

"Kusaka! Bertahanlah!"

Tangan lemah itu berusaha menggapai wajah kekasihnya yang makin lama terlihat samar. Tapi, ia ingin terus mencoba. Setidaknya di saat terakhirnya ia bisa menyentuh wajah lembut Hitsugaya. Tidak ia hiraukan rasa sakit dari luka di wajah maupun perutnya. Di saat terakhirnya dia tidak ingin menyesal. Bisa ia rasakan tangan mungil kekasihnya menggenggam tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Hitsugaya. Dingin. Dia bisa merasakan dinginnya wajah kekasihnya yang berlumuran air mata. Di saat terakhirnya pun dia masih membuat kekasihnya bersedih. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Kekasih yang tidak berguna.

"Ja-ngan... me-mena-ngis..."

"Kusaka..."

"Te-tap-lah... hi-dup-UHUUK!"

"Kusaka!" teriak Hitsugaya ketika melihat pemuda paling dicintainya memuntahkan darah.

"Hi-hi-duplah... un-tukku... ju-ju-ga... Aku... men-cin-cintamu..."

Kusaka menutup matanya perlahan. Bisa ia rasakan jiwanya mulai hilang dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lama kelamaan terasa dingin, lebih dingin dari es Hyourinmaru. Wajah Hitsugaya yang menangis semakin lama semakin pudar. Samar-samar terdengar suara kekasih mungilnya meneriakkan namanya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menenggelamkannya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

_Tes._

Tanpa sadar air mata itu kembali menetes dari mata _teal_-nya. Hari ini dia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian itu. Dibelainya foto itu dengan lembut. Demi menepati janji itu dia terus hidup. Walaupun dia tahu hidupnya tidak akan sama. Dia hanya akan terkurung kesedihan yang lama kelamaan akan membunuhnya juga.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup kalau yang menjadi jiwa hidupku sudah mati? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Kenapa harus kau yang mati? Kau saja boleh mengingkari janji, kenapa aku tidak boleh. Kusaka... Kusaka!"

Hitsugaya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dipelukkan erat foto itu. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah terlalu dalam. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Walaupun Kusaka bilang dia tidak boleh menyesali kematiaannya, kenyataannya dia menyesalinya. Kenapa dia harus pergi begitu cepat, meninggalnya sendirian dalam kehampaan.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, tapi sakit di dadanya sama sekali tidak menghilang. Dirasakannya _reiatsu_ wakilnya yang mendekat. Segera dihapusnya jejak air mata di wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Taichou."

"Masuk," katanya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan suaranya yang parau itu.

"Persiapan untuk mengawal Ouin sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat."

Lagu ini terus mengalun. Denting piano dan petikan gitar yang mengiringinya akan terus terdengar, hingga suatu saat nanti Hitsugaya Toushirou mampu berjalan maju ke depan. Menatap masa depannya yang tidak teikat masa lalu dan masa lalu itu akan mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Menjadi pelajaran berharga untuknya. Untuk terus hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Untuknya dan Kusaka Soujiro.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Gyaaaa~ fic ini selesai juga. Maaf buat Quinsi-san aku baru bisa buat sekarang. Padahal udah jaman kapan aku janji. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini terutama bahasanya yang mungkin lebay. Akhir kata:

"**REVIEW PLEASE!"**

And

"_**Otanjoubi Omedetou, TheSmillingFallenAngel"  
><strong>_


End file.
